


The poop dick fic

by Bigdaddyjotaro



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gay, M/M, poop, poop fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigdaddyjotaro/pseuds/Bigdaddyjotaro
Summary: I wrote this for two very sad people
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The poop dick fic

**Author's Note:**

> You guys will love this

Illumi pulled out of Hisoka and noticed something. 

“Why does my dick have poop on it?” He asked angrily. 

“I had tooooo much TacoBell 😫....” Hisoka said, farting. This causes illumi to get hard again. 

“I guess... we can poop fuck.” Illumi said, licking the inside of Hisoka’s butthole and eating his poop. It tasted very spicy. 

“Ohhhhhh Gooooo— I mean— ohhhhhh Ilummmmiiiiii.” Hisoka moaned, sharting a little bit. This caused Illumi to crap himself on Hisoka’s thigh. In turn, Hisoka shat on Illumi’s face and they both came. 

After cleaning up their cum they started licking up eachother’s poop with their eyes and giggling. In the end, they both slept in the poop stained bed happily ever after.


End file.
